


Times A Changing

by Taeryfai



Series: For Daddy Universe [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, For Daddy Universe, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, Letters to Santa, Super Soldier Serum, Teenage Tony Stark, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: Yes, it's early. But technically it's late as I wrote the letters last year.





	Times A Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's early. But technically it's late as I wrote the letters last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm posting it now just to make sure the story doesn't get deleted after being a draft for a month. Also as proof there's more.

Steve found the letters in the attic, they had been neatly placed in a shoebox that was lined with brown paper. Jarvis' touch. Steve was not going to read them as it was private, but he was curious and curiosity won out when he saw the dates and Tony's name on each and every one of them. However it was not just curiosity, he wanted a piece of Tony after going so long with him gone. He felt as if he had already lost him forever even if it was not even a week passed. He should be helping but tensions were running high, too many people worrying crammed into one room meant short tempers.

He was Captain America but he brought nothing to the table. He did not know where to start in trying to find him, he was more the brute strength, battle side of things not the collector of information. He was not subtle, he could not compete with Peggy or even Jarvis. He did not even know what had took him into the attic, perhaps a reminder of Tony, a glimpse of hope. Just a clue. But instead he found these letters and he read them.

Each one gradually yellowed the further he went down showing their age.

"Dear Father Christmas,  
I don't need anything from you. I have lots.  
But... if you are really truly magic, I would  
like Daddy not to work so much.  
Anthony Edward Stark."

The hand writing was not Tony's, it seemed to be Jarvis', clearly the former had dictated it so that the older would write it for him. Tony had signed it though considering the way the name squiggled across the page.

"Dear Father Christmas,  
It's probably a lot to ask but all I want  
is for Daddy to just try one of my inventions.  
Anthony E. Stark."

It was wrote in Jarvis' hand again, with Tony signing it again. He had gotten better, it was now more legible as words rather than a string of separate letters across the bottom of the page. The 'S' was still the wrong way round along with the 'E'.

"Dear Father Christmas,  
Your magic doesn't work on Daddies  
does it? That's alright though... I don't need  
a Daddy. I'm a big boy.  
Tony E. Stark."

It was the first one Tony had wrote all by himself. Steve was beginning to wonder why Tony referred to him as Father Christmas as opposed to Santa Claus, Jarvis was the obvious answer. It was a bit saddening to think of Jarvis opposed to his parents being his main companion during the winter holidays. But ouch this letter screamed paternal neglect, no longer Tony never really hugged before he came along.  
  
"Dear Father Christmas,  
You're not real. Are you? Dad says you're not.  
Tony."

His writing had improved a lot which gave the impression that there was schooling involved as opposed to home teaching from Jarvis or otherwise. By the scorch marks and the lost of formality he had a feeling that Jarvis had rescued it from the fireplace and that he had no involvement in writing or 'sending off' this one.

"Dear Father Christmas,  
You're not real but I needed to tell someone and  
whose better than someone who cannot tell anyone  
considering their lack of existence.  
I'm going to find Captain America. Then Dad will see me.  
T."

There was a lump in his throat and his breath caught at reading his title.

"For Father Christmas,  
I found him. I'm giving you this and well I got what I wanted.  
I did it myself, I didn't need your magic, thanks for nothing.  
Mr. T. E. Stark."

It was the last of them. He torn between crying or anger at Howard, at himself and at everyone who had so clearly failed this kid. Perhaps maybe Jarvis.

Steve felt a surge of renewed urgency rush through him. They will find Tony. He'd been through enough.


End file.
